


Some Uses

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Uses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Helen lowered herself down onto Stephen's throbbing cock, long hair falling around her breasts. Stephen wriggled as best he could, flexing his arms, but it was no good; the handcuffs were keeping his hands exactly where Helen wanted them. 

"I told you," Helen purred, leaning down and adjusting the angle at which Stephen entered her, "you don't have to do a thing."

Stephen moaned as she began to move but he couldn't do any more than that; the gag over his mouth forcing his words back down his throat. 

Helen kept up a frenetic pace, moving up and down his cock, her strong thighs either side of his body, her hands pushing down onto his chest, occasionally pausing to flick a nail over one of his nipples, but otherwise concentrating on her own pleasure. 

Stephen's eyes flickered down her body, at the sweat that dripped down her forehead and landed on his own chest. Her eyes were closed, her head flung back. She looked magnificent like this and he tried to angle himself better, to thrust up to meet her. 

Her eyes shot open and she gasped as Stephen used his runner's legs to propel her slightly forwards, to give as good as he got. A ghost of a smile flickered across her face and she began to increase her pace. Stephen locked eyes with her, not letting up for a moment. She laughed outright then, a genuine smile lighting up her eyes before her orgasm rippled through her, her body convulsing and sending Stephen tumbling after her. 

She lay exhausted on Stephen's chest, trying to regain her breathing. A quick fuck had been all she'd been after, but maybe Stephen was worth keeping around. He had some uses after all.


End file.
